She is like a rainbow
by Tohko Ohmiya
Summary: Seperti pelangi yang memiliki banyak warna/AU/Sakura-centric/Review?


"Kau kelihatannya sangat bahagia Teme," ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja kafe. Orang yang ia ajak bicara itu belum merespon ucapannya, justru malah tampak memainkan gadget–I phone-nya dengan seulas senyum yang mampir di wajah tampannya.

Kedua alis Naruto tampak mengkerut, matanya menyipit. "Serius Teme, kau sekarang tampak menyeramkan melebihi dulu –saat kau hampir tak pernah tersenyum-," ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang kentara sekali sedang merasa kesal, ia bukanlah pemuda penyabar yang bisa menunggu dan duduk manis untuk menanti jawaban.

Orang yang duduk di depan Naruto yang sedari tadi dipanggil dengan nama akrab 'Teme' itu terkekeh pelan –Naruto merinding-, "Sekarang aku mengakui kepintaranmu Dobe." Kekehnya sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduk dan pergi setelah membayar bon.

Naruto masih meloading ucapan pemuda itu, "Aku pintar katanya?" bisiknya tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan mengejar temannya yang sudah ada di luar kafe.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Uchiha Sasukeeee!"

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**She's like A Rainbow**

**Original fiction yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang dipadukan dengan imajinasi liar seorang Tohko Ohmiya.**

**This is my story, I hope you all like it.**

**Don't like, don't read. Meski begitu saya masih mentolerir flamers yangmemiliki alasan yang masuk akal.**

Bagian satu, _**Di pantai itu…**_

"Eh Ino! Liat deh!" tuduh gadis yang memakai kaos dengan tulisan _'I know I am pretty'_ itu dengan cengiran seribu watt sambil menunjuk pada laki-laki yang sedang membidik sesuatu dengan kamera di atas bukit di pantai yang mereka kunjungi. Ino melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh teman sebangkunya setelah memprotes ketidak sopanan gadis itu yang telah dengan lancang menunjuk orang.

"Apa?" gumam Ino dengan leher yang menjulur mencoba melihat apa yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis di sampingnya, lalu pandangannya berhenti di satu titik. "Pria yang pakai jaket biru itu maksudmu?" tanyanya memastikan, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dan cengiran yang lebih lebar.

"Iya yang itu!"

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"…"

"…?"

"Tidak tahu, aku bahkan tdak mengenalnya,"

"…"

"Dia tampan ya?"

"SAAAKUUURAAAA!"

…

_Hari ini sekolahku –bukan punyaku sih, hehe- mengadakan jalan-jalan yang entah apa namanya ke pantai di Kyoto. Perjalanannya mengasyikan lho! Untung aku mendapat tempat duduk di samping jendela, jadinya aku bisa melihat pemandangan saat merasa enek(?) karena terus-terusan melihat wajah salah satu temanku, hie aku bukan sedang menghinanya, hanya saja… haha aku jadi ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya! 0_

_Oh iya, kemarin aku sudah menyelesaikan ketikanku loooooh! Oh ya ampun! ASDJDFFFBDBFDFBN VNBJHRQNJBB CBHFHGHYTJ! Aku bisa mati senang karenanya! Gyaaaa!_

Sakura menutup buku _diary_nya dan menatap langit malam yang dihiasi beberapa bintang. "Jadi hari ini tidak ada bulan, huh?" gerutunya dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengambil mug yang berisi cokelat panas kesukaannya.

"Uhh… malam yang menyenangkan…" desahnya lega, ketenangan adala hal kedua yang paling dia sukai setelah cokelat. Meskipun dia adalah perempuan terheboh diantara teman-temannya, dia tetap saja menyukai kesunyian yang bagi beberapa orang terkesan… apa namanya? … ah, ya. Galau.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" tanya Tenten, teman sekelasnya yang kini menjadi teman sekamarnya. Sakura yang sedang menikmati kesendirian itu melirik Tenten melalui sudut matanya, tanpa menoleh.

"Menikmati ketenangan." Jawabnya singkat, Tenten ber-oh pelan.

"Kau tidak turun? Aku kira kau suka keramaian," Tenten bertanya lagi sambil terus bergerak untuk mencari barang miliknya yang tertinggal. Sakura mendengus sangat pelan. "Suka keramaian bukan berarti tidak suka keheningan," ucapnya sambil bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya setelah menutup pintu balkon. "Lagi pula, malam adalah waktu pribadiku." Lanjutnya dengan keringan mata yang di tujukan pada teman sekamarnya.

Tenten melipat keningnya, agak heran dengan tigkah Sakura yang baginya tampak berbeda. "Aku tak begitu paham dengan ucapanmu wahai preman kelas –Sakura tertawa mendengarnya- tapi jika maksudmu adalah kau tak ingin di ganggu saat malam hari, well aku adalah teman yang tepat," Sakura tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu, aku ini kan mengidap tumor*. Jadi kau tidak perlu risau mengenai masalah terganggu," ucap Tenten sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Aku turun yaaa, titip salam buat someone special-muu!" goda gadis itu dari luar kamar, Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Someone special hmm?" gumamnya dalam hening. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan I phone kesayangannya di tangan kiri.

"Berjalan sebentar mungkin akan membantuku mencari inspirasi baru."

…

"Jadi? Di mana tempat pemotretannya Sas?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke melirik pemuda itu sekilas, "Pantai Kyoto." Jawabnya singkat sambil memeriksa keadaan kameranya.

"Hmm.. benar, pantai itu adalah pantai yang bagus, jadi? Kapan kau akan memulai pemotretannya? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi modelnya? Jangan bilang kalau kau tak bisa menemukan model yang cocok? Kau tahu kalau aku tak menerima hasil sampah kan? Jadi sebaiknya-"

Klek

Sasuke menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tajam. "Lebih baik kau enyah dari studio ini, kehadiranmu membuat konsentrasiku buyar Temujin." Desisnya penuh penekanan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kameranya.

Temujin tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan mantan teman sekelasnya yang terkenal bermulut pedas, tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi pemuda dengan kacamata itu segera enyah sesuai dengan permintaan sang mantan teman sekelas.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sesaat setelah benalu –baginya- itu pergi, sungguh kalau bukan karena ayah Temujin adalah seorang pengusaha yang berjasa bagi kariernya Sasuke tak akan pernah mau berjumpa lagi dengan mimpi buruknya semasa SMA.

"Hhhh…"

…

Sakura dengan keadaan sudah bangun dari tidurnya berencana untuk melakukan lari pagi sendirian, ia mengikat rambutnya yang ampir menyentuh pinggang menjadi pony tail dengan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang menghiasi wajah _chubby_nya.

"Udara pagi dan keheningan, kombinasi yang menyenangkan." Komentarnya tanpa mengurangi laju larinya, peluh mulai menghiasi daerah kening dan lehernya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia mulai kelelahan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Baru sebentar berlari, aku sudah kelelahan." Gerutunya kesal, merasa sudah cukup ia memilih untuk istirahat di atas batu yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya.

"Hhh.. Hh.." Sambil mengusap peluh di wajahnya, Sakura memejamkan mata.

Jepret!

Secepat kilat Sakura membuka kelopak matanya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang membidik ke arahnya, ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati pemuda yang dengan lancangnya terus mengambil gambarnya tanpa peduli akan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

'_Apa-apaan kelakuan itu!?'_

Pemuda lancang itu tetap mengambil gambar Sakura dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak, meski pun gadis itu telah dengan terang-terangan melempar –membanting- botol air mineralnya karena kesal.

"Kau!" Sakura mendekati pemuda itu, "Apa kau tidak punya malu, hah!?" sentaknya tanpa tendeng aling. Ia sudah akan meledak saat orang yang disentak tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara dan malah asyik mengambil gambarnya.

"Sa-chan," panggil pemuda itu lambut. Sakura tampak meloading kejadian ini.

"Kau.."

Pemuda itu menurunkan kameranya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang tak asing bagi Sakura.

"Gaara!?"

..

**End of chapter one.**

***Tumor**

**Tumor di sini bukanlah penyakit mematikan yang sering dibicarakan oleh para dokter, tapi merupakan singkatan dari TUkang MOloR yang kalau di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia memilaki arti tukang tidur.**

Review?


End file.
